The Great Catastraphy
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: The Evil Darth Will has planned to take over all anime universes, it's up to the CHIT team and new alies to stop her. Status: Complete *FLAME ME!!!*
1. In a Galaxy far far away

A/N: Hi all, it's me, ChibiChaos. This is my mega fanfiction, so just read it.or I'll sic Hiiro on you all. MUHAHAHAHA!! By da way, Tegan, Helaine, Darth Will, Rachael, Jess and A.D. are real people x.x  
  
Hiiro: .  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own all the anime I'm using in this fanfiction! *Hiiro points a gun in her face* Alright, I don't really own them, I just write about them  
  
Hiiro: That's right, cause I own them. MUHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH!! *Hiiro is seen running away from insane dwarf lawyers*  
  
ChibiChaos: 0.o  
  
On with the story  
  
In a galaxy far, far away. The EVIL Darth WILL plots her next evil plan.  
  
Darth Will is seen playing go fish with her evil sidekick Molly (her dog). Darth Will turned and saw the camera, "Oops, um." quickly dashes to her throne. "MUHAHAHA! I am the evil Darth Will! And today I am plotting to.to." Molly whispers something to her. "YES! Today I am plotting to take over all anime universes! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughs insanely. "Now, how am I going to do that?"  
  
Not too far away (right next door to be precise) a team of cyber hackers in training make a startling and terrifying discovery.the cappuccino machine was broken  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Helaine, "our beloved cappuccino machine is broken!" Screams are heard throughout the spacestation. "What will we do?" wailed Jess, "There's no hope for us." Sobbed Rachael. "How could this have happened?" asked Tegan. Just then their trusty robot A.D. (A/N: Heh heh, that's my brother's nickname) rolled in, "I have a transmission from the evil Darth Will's computer" he droned as all robots do. All four girls glared at him, "Can't you see we're in the middle of a tragedy?" demanded Jess. "But." protested A.D. "No buts about it, wait until we're ready." Helaine shooed him out of the room. More sobs are heard for the next half- hour.  
  
"Now, what did you want to talk to us about A.D.?" asked Rachael, A.D. sighed, "I have a transmission from the evil Darth Will's computer." "And how exactly did you get hold of this transmission?" asked Tegan. "I'm a computer hacker, it's my job." Replied A.D. "What was the transmission?" asked Helaine.  
  
"The evil Darth Will has decided to take over the anime universe." Droned A.D. Silence was heard throughout the room. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Jess. "Well, we could go to all those anime universes and gather up the er." Rachael faulted. "The protectors of those universes" supplied Tegan. "Yes, that's what we'll do, we'll go to those anime universes and get the protectors of the universes." Announced Helaine. And so it was agreed.  
  
Back to the headquarters of the evil Darth Will.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA!!" cackled the Evil Darth Will, "Now, how do I go around taking over different universes?" Molly brings over a book named 'HOW TO TAKE OVER PARELLAL UNIVERSES IN FOUR EASY STEPS' "Oh, thank you Molly." Darth Will took the book and began to read.  
  
An hour later, "Okay, according to the book, I have to have some kind of enemy. Hmm.who can be my enemy?" Darth Will sat and thought for a while. Suddenly she jumped up, "I know!" she shouted and ran to the transmission centre and called up.The Cyber Hackers in Training, "Hi, A.D. you're the cyber hackers in training's robot aren't you?" "Yes." Replied A.D. "Good, tell them that from now on, they're my enemy." She said and hung up. "Right, now we have to have a secret weapon in case my evil plans fail." she looked at Molly who stared back at her, "oookay, let's skip the evil secret weapon and move on. So now I need a plan.I know, I'll bring back the protectors worst enemies and while they're distracted I'll take over their universes. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil Darth Will started to laugh insanely once again, (A/N: She really likes to laugh doesn't she?) "Hmm.right, now I need some evil minions who will do what ever I tell them to do and nobody likes them, especially little children." Darth Will starts to think while Molly goes to the evil minion making machine and tosses some things in there while pushing the button.  
  
"Oh, Molly, have you made my evil minions?" asked Darth Will as Molly came back, Molly nodded. "Great!" Darth Will jumped up to start her evil plans. "Oh, I need a secret weapon still." She stopped and grinned, "I know."  
  
ChibiChaos: should I finish it here? *Audience shake their heads* alright  
  
Back at the cyber hackers in training spacestation. (A/N: have you noticed how everyone has a spacestation?)  
  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Helaine "Yes Helaine, for the thousandth time, let's go." Yelled an exasperated Rachael. "Just checking," sniffed Helaine, "you can never be to careful, ok, here we GO!" Helaine pushed the big RED button. All disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
1 In the DragonballZ universe  
  
A bright light flashes and all appear looking very annoyed. "Oow!" screeched Rachael as she landed on her backside. "You'd think that stupid machine could have given us a better landing place." Scowled a dripping wet Helaine. "So, which universe are we in?" Asked Jess, looking around. "The DragonballZ universe." Replied Tegan, "we're supposed to get quite a few people from here, Goku, Gohan, Goten (sp.?), Trunks and Vegeta." "Great, better start tracking them down." Sighed Helaine. All started towards the Black Forest.  
  
Said protectors were sparring in the middle of said forest as it so happens. "Did you hear that?" Asked Goku "Your brain asking for bashing? Yes I did Kakorrot (sp.?)" snapped Vegeta. "No, those footsteps heading our way." Replied Goku. "Huh?" Vegeta turned as some bushes stared to rustle. "Hey what's that dad?" asked Trunks. "Probably and animal." Said Gohan "Oh come on big brother, have some sense of imagination." Whined Goten. The bushes parted to show four girls standing there. "Wow, even better, four girls!" yelled Trunks. The boyish looking one raised an eyebrow and turned to the curly-haired one; "This is your department." She drawled. The curly- haired one sighed and looked at the protectors.  
  
"Joy," Tegan replied dryly, "ok, let me get this straight. Hey you!" she shouted at the protectors. The looked at her, "Yes you, tell me something, are you the protectors of this universe?" she asked. The looked back at her confused. "Oh for crying out loud," shouted Rachael, "Are you guys, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta?" Said people nodded silently. Rachael smirked at Tegan; "They're all yours." Tegan sighed, "Alright, Could you come down here please? We are in need of your assistance" Goku stared at her dumbly until Gohan explained and they all landed (A/N: remember they were sparring hence the reason they were flying) and looked at her. Tegan took a deep breath, "You explain Jess" Jess jumped, "WHAT!? Why me?" she yelled. Jess scowled and threw Tegan a dirty look before turning to the Z warriors, "O.K. we're from a parallel universe and some weirdo named the Evil Darth Will has decided to take over all the different universes. We need your help to stop her." The Z warriors blinked, "Um, sure." Said Goku. "Fine" snapped Vegeta. "Ok." Agreed Trunks and Goten. "Alright." Sighed Gohan. Tegan blinked, "You mean you're going to help us?" Goku nodded, "Oh," said Tegan.  
  
"If you've finished lollygaging, we can go now," huffed Helaine. "Where to?" asked Rachael. "Good question," replied Helaine as she pushed the RED button. "HELAINE!" Shouted several voices as all disappeared.  
  
ChibiChaos: Right, that's the end of my first chapter.what do you think? Good, Bad, Needs work? Well whatever.  
  
Hiiro: Just remember.REVEIWS = HAPPY CHIBICHAOS = MORE CHAPTERS 


	2. The evil minions and some other stuff

ChibiChaos: *is seen reading a book*  
  
Hiiro: What are you doing ChibiChaos, you're supposed to be writing!  
  
ChibiChaos:.hn  
  
Hiiro: THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
ChibiChaos: *sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
3Hiiro: *Grabs his gun* Omae o koruso if you don't stop using my lines!  
  
ChibiChaos: Eeep! *Dashes off with Hiiro chasing her*  
  
Disclaimer: *ChibiChaos comes running by* I don't *Huff* own *Puff* any anime *pant* or character in this story and neither does Hiiro *continues running off*  
  
Last Time: "If you've finished lollygaging, we can go now," huffed Helaine. "Where to?" asked Rachael. "Good question," replied Helaine as she pushed the RED button. "HELAINE!" Shouted several voices as all disappeared.  
  
1 In the Gundam Wing Universe  
  
A bright light flashes and around eight people appeared out of thin air (Not really but I'm trying to be dramatic) and landed in very irregular positions (No, I'm not describing them). "Does this have to keep happening?" grumbled Helaine who was again, soaking wet; "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shouted Rachael "My fault?" shrieked Helaine. "Yes your fault. We told you not to push the button but did you listen? Nooo" Rachael continued her whining for a while later while the others were trying to figure out where they were.  
  
Back at the Evil Darth Will's Spacstation  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA!" she cackled, "at last, it is completed! My evil plans have been completed!" Molly blinked at her. "Oh, just finishing my evil taking over the anime universes speech." Darth Will grinned as Molly sweatdroped. "Now, I need my evil bad clones from other evil characters, where's the cloning machine button?" Molly pointed. "WHAT! You mean it's on the other side of the room? I'm not getting up to push da stupid button, Molly push da button!" Molly blinked, "You have got to be kidding, does it look like I can push something that high up?" "Hmm.Ok, Evil minions I command you, arise to your mistress." Little Red TOMATOES kind of appeared out of the ground. Darth Will stared, " Molly, what are those?" "They're your evil minions." "HUH?! EVIL MINIONS! What, these aren't evil minions, they're.vegetables" "You mean fruits." "Huh?" "Tomatoes are fruits." "I don't care if they're a fruit or a vegetable, I care about the fact that no one in their right mind would be afraid of them!" "They're kind of scary," Will glowered at Molly and grabbed one of the evil tomatoes, "Does this look evil to you?" The tomato blew up in Darth Will's face. "AHHHHHHHHH! TOMATO JUICE! IT STAINS, IT STAINS! GET IT OFF MEEEE!!!" she wailed, Molly sweatdroped.  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Maxwell! Your DEAD!" shouted Hiiro, as he chased Duo out of Quatre's (sp?) house. The cyber hackers in training (I'm just going to call them C.H.I.T, from now on) just stood and watched as they dashed past as two blurs. "Did you see that?" asked Tegan "That guy had a GUN" shouted Helaine in excitement. "He can't own a gun!" shrieked Rachael; "he's too young, besides guns are illegal. He'll be sent to gaol, it's not fair, he was sooo cute!" she whined with little anime love hearts in her eyes. All the others face-faulted. "Control your hormones Rachael," snapped Jess, "were are the protectors of this universe?" "Well that was two of them for starters," replied Tegan. Helaine raised an eye, "You're kidding," "No, that was Hiiro and Duo, two of the Gundam pilots." Tegan said. "Joy," muttered Helaine, "YAY!" Rachael started jumping for joy until. (Cover your ears everyone!) "Hiiro!" (Sorry that wasn't long or loud enough, let's try that again shall we?) "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!" (How was that?) "WHAT WAS THAT!" screeched Rachael as a sandy blur rushed past her, only to latch onto the guy Rachael had had her eye on (A.k.a. Hiiro). Hiiro looked pretty uncomfortable, "Um.hi Releena." He mumbled. "Hiiro, I'm so glad I found you at last, I've been searching for months on end, it's like you've been avoiding me," Releena gushed in one breath. "You think?" Duo muttered to Helaine. "What did she say?" asked Jess scratching her head, "Don't ask." Tegan advised her. ."Hey, where'd the others go?" asked Helaine, "You mean the guys form DragonballZ?" asked Tegan, Helaine nodded. "They're back the base with A.D," Tegan told her.  
  
Rachael stomped up to Releena and the now blue Hiiro, "LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" she ordered. "Hm.?" Releena turned to Rachael, "and why should I?" she sneered. "Because he's turning BLUE!" Rachael replied snidely. "Get ready for a cat fight." Muttered Trowa, who had just arrived. "YAY, cat fight," cheered at happy Duo. "INJUSTICE!" shouted Wufei who had just happened to end up beside Duo (and we all know how Wufei feels about Duo). "What's going on?" asked Quatre, "Releena's met her match in a cat fight." Tegan whispered. "WOW" Quatre whispered in awe.  
  
Releena glared a the brat in front of her, well technically they were the same age but she wasn't going to give into technicalities. "Are you picking a fight with me?" She hissed. "You're the brainiac, you figure it out." Sneered Rachael. Releena glared at her even more before launching into a long speech about pacifism. Rachael stared at the girl in front of her for half a second before grabbing Hiiro's gun, but not before Quatre who tackled her and grabbed it first and shot Releena in the head, blood spurt out every where, covering most of the people watching (I'm not good a gory details so humor me). And Releena dropped to the ground, Rachael sighed in relief, "Thank God, she was driving me insane. I know I go on in speeches but at least they're never about pacifism." The others just stared at her. "You do realize that she was the Queen of the world don't you?" asked Duo. "She was?" Rachael blinked and let out huge whoop for joy, "You go man, you just assassinated the Queen of torture!" The G-boys nodded in agreement with this statement. Quatre grinned modestly, "She was annoying my guests, I had to do something,"  
  
Later back at Quatre's mansion/ house  
  
"So, how long have you guys been Gundam pilots for?" asked Helaine (no don't worry, they already explained) as she nibbled on a finger sandwich. Wulfei was examining their dimension transporter, "And you say this is how we get to your dimension?" he asked. Jess nodded, "Just keep Helaine away from it, she has a tendency to push the button before actually marking in co-ordinates." "You mean this button?" Wulfei asked as he pushed the BIG RED BUTTON!. "Wulfei No!" Jess shrieked as he disappeared in a flash of light. Jess blinked, "Well, at least he left us the machine, hey guys, Wulfei's gone into another dimension" she shouted to the others. "Oh good grief," Muttered Tegan as she smacked her hand on her head, "which dimension?" she asked. "Um.a place called Invader Zim" Jess replied. Tegan grinned, "In that case, turn on the t.v, I gotta see how this turns out." She rushed to the t.v as Invader Zim started.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 In the Invader Zim dimension (A/N: for those who haven't seen it, it's about a little green man called invader Zim who tries to take over Earth)  
  
Wulfei stared at his surroundings and realized several things, one: he was in a school, two: he was little, three: this was not his dimension and four: he didn't know how to get back. "Oh no," he gasped, he was sitting at a desk in front in a classroom listening to the teacher.  
  
"The universe is made up of doom children," The creepy teacher started, "Doom, doom,doom, doom." She continued. Help meee!, Wulfei pleaded in his mind. "Doom, doom, doom, doom!" the creepy teacher continued, I can't take much more, he whimpered in his head. "Doom, doom, DOOM!" "INJUSTICE!" he shouted.  
  
1.3 Back at the Gundam Wing universe after they had retrieved Wulfei  
  
The others were all rolling around on the ground holding their sides as they laughed (A/N: Yes, Heero and Trowa too). "Oh, my God," giggled Rachael, "I can't believe he made such a scene!" laughed Jess. "I didn't know Wu-man was such a comedian," Gwarfed Duo. Wulfei glared at the sourly, "Injustice," he muttered under his voice, which of course just made them all crack up again. "Oh, Wulfei, you look like you just swallowed a lemon." Helaine grinned at him. "No, no," Tegan gasped for breath, "he's doing an imitation of the teacher," causing them all to start laughing again. "Can we just go already?" Wulfei asked sulkily.  
  
Back at the evil Darth Will's lair  
  
Darth Will smirked at her newest evil clone, actually it was her first evil clone. "MUHAHAHA!" she cackled, "At last, my clone is complete, his name is." she checked the name tag, "CELL!" Darth Will opened the pod hatch, Cell walked out and stood in front of her. He looked at her, she looked at him, he looked at her some more, "Will you stop that already?!" she screeched. Cell grinned and fixed himself in a position that looked oddly like.then he started singing, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout." Darth Will stared, "What happened?" she asked. Molly shrugged, "He isn't supposed to act like this." Will kicked an box across the floor, "Do it your self cloning kit, yeah right, what a jib," she muttered as she headed back to her throne, "he's as bad as the tomatoes." On saying so, she accidentally stepped on one making it explode on her shoe. Cursing under her breath she heading off to the dry cleaners again.  
  
Back to the Gundam Wing universe  
  
"Right, are we ready yet?" asked Helaine. "Yes" The others droned. "Good, let's go!" Helaine pushed the BIG RED BUTTON again. "Um.. Helaine, you did set the co-ordinates didn't you?" asked Rachael. "Co-ordinates?" Helaine looked at her blankly. "HELAINE!" shouted several voices.  
  
ChibiChaos: That's all for now, I can't think of anything else, I have a writer's block, WHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Hiiro:.hn  
  
ChibiChaos: *Shakes her head*  
  
Hiiro: *Is typing on his laptop*  
  
ChibiChaos: *Grabs his laptop and runs for her life*  
  
Hiiro: *Looks at the empty space* Omae o koruso! *chases after her*  
  
ChibiChaos: Bye bye minnachan  
  
Hiiro: *still chasing her* Remember: REVEWS = HAPPY CHIBICHAOS = MORE CHAPTERS 


	3. The return of Releena

ChibiChaos: Hi, I'm back with more chapters  
  
Hiiro: And we care?  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't be so negative Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: .hn  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh Hiiro, I think I just saw Releena come in  
  
Hiiro: *Turns very pale and runs out the door*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of these animas oh and Tegan, Darth Will, Helaine, Jess, A.D and Rachael are real people.  
  
Evil Tomato no.1.: What no sarcastic comment? No lawyers? No nothing?  
  
ChibiChaos: Shut up tomato or you're not gonna be in my story  
  
On With the Story!  
  
Last Time  
  
"Right, are we ready yet?" asked Helaine. "Yes" The others droned. "Good, let's go!" Helaine pushed the BIG RED BUTTON again. "Um.. Helaine, you did set the co-ordinates didn't you?" asked Rachael. "Co-ordinates?" Helaine looked at her blankly. "HELAINE!" shouted several voices as they disappeared in a bright light.  
  
Pokemon universe  
  
A bright light appears and the group of four (cause the guys went back to the spacestation) landed on the hard ground, except for Helaine who landed in the lake near by. "Why me?" whined Helaine as she waded out of the water. "Ha ha, Helaine's all washed up," giggled Tegan. Helaine scowled at her as they started to look for this universes protectors.  
  
Back to the Evil Darth Will  
  
Darth Will looked at the pod in front of her, "Are you sure it worked this time, I don't want to another one to end up like him." She jerked a thumb at the hyper active Cell. "Ahh, well, he was just a test subject." Molly laughed nervously. "Whatever." Will replied. The pod hatch opened to reveal.  
  
Back to the others (A/N: aren't I mean?)  
  
"We've been walking for hours!" complained Rachael, "my feet hurt, my hips hurt, my NOSE hurts!" "Yeah well our ears hurt form your constant whining." Jess growled. "Hey look!" Tegan shouted. "Oh my God, it' s Ash and that bitch Misty and some other guy!" said Helaine."Way a go on the dramatics Helaine." Muttered Jess.  
  
The group walked up to the trio, "Hey, you're Ash, Misty and ..um," Rachael faulted. "Brock," The unknown boy replied enthusiastically, "and may I say I have never seen such a beauty as you, I don't usually go for younger girls but for you I'll make an exception." He continued. All sweatdroped, "Uh.that's nice and everything but.I already have a boyfriend." Rachael giggled nervously as all turned to her. "And when were you intending to notify us about this?" asked Tegan. "Uh." Rachael sweatdroped and looked at everybody. The CHIT team was glaring at her, Ash was trying to avoid Misty (A/N: I don't have anything against Misty but hey there's a first time for everything) and Brock was sulking somewhere. Rachael took one look and ran for her life with the CHIT team right behind her and the pokemon trainers behind them.  
  
Back to the evil Darth Will  
  
The pod hatch opened to reveal.Releena! Yes it' s that peace bitch Releena! (audience look stunned) "Well, she's not singing," Will muttered to Molly, "maybe it's a good sign." Releena looked around opened her mouth and.., "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Darth Will glared daggers at Molly, "I THOUGHT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NORMAL!" Darth Will shouted. "She should be, it's an exact copy, what could have gone wrong?" Molly frantically checked the machine to find the problem. Darth Will tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the results. "Uh.Darth Will?" Molly stuttered. "Hai?" snapped Will. "Eh?" "YES!" exploded Darth Will. "Err.the clone of Releena is totally identical in every way, there's nothing wrong with her." said Molly hesitantly. "Great, just great, I have tomatoes as my minions." Started Darth Will, "Um.they're evil tomatoes," Molly interrupted. Will glared at her before continuing "A hyper active Cell who likes to sing nursery rhymes and now a girl who screams for some guy named Hiiro, whoever he is. This can't get any worse!" "Um.actually, it just did," Molly stammered. "WHAT!" Will screamed, "HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE!" "The CHIT team have managed to get two of the anime universe's protectors and." Molly trailed off as Will began to work herself up into the temper tantrum of the century, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ALREADY HAVE TWO OF THE ANIME UNIVERSES PROTECTORS?! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'SNOTFAIRIT'SNOTFAIRIT'SNOTFAIR!!! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Will threw herself onto the floor and started kicking and screaming.  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Did you just hear something?" asked Tegan, "Now that you mention it I did," started Helaine. "It sounded like someone shouting it's not fair, over and over again." Continued Rachael. All shrug their shoulders, "I'm sure it was just a little kid who wasn't getting what they wanted." Said Jess. The others agreed, "Although, it didn't really sound like a little kid." Muttered Tegan. (A/N: Whoa, what a temper tantrum! Oh and they caught Rachael and made her tell them who her boyfriend was, Hiiro, heh heh.) all shrug their shoulders as they continued on, with the Pokemon trainers of course.  
  
Later  
  
"So, why do you want our help again?" asked Misty. Everybody else groaned, they had been discussing this for the last hour. "Ok, let me make this easy for you," began Helaine. "Bad guy err.girl decides to take over all the universes so now we have to stop her." "And how to we do that again?" asked Misty (sorry for making Misty sound dumb and everything but some of the characters are going to be a lot OOC) everybody groaned again, "We're getting all the universe protectors and bringing them back with us to stop her." "Wait, what are we going to do when we get them all?" asked Rachael, the CHIT team looked at each other, "Uh, apparently we haven't thought that far ahead yet." Stated Tegan. "Apparently," muttered Helaine. "So, are you going to help us?" asked Jess. "Only if you defeat me in a pokemon battle!" said Ash. "Huh? Excuse me but this is the fate of the universe we're talking about and you want to have a pokemon battle?" Jess looked at him in disbelief. "You go Ash, show these twits they can't boss us around!" cheered Misty. "Can somebody please shoot the red head!" shouted Helaine. "Ugh, fine, I'll battle you, if it'll shut her up." Agreed Tegan. Everybody looked at her, "Um.do you even know how to battle Tegan?" asked Jess. "Sure, piece of cake." Tegan smirked, "just give me some pokemon and I'll be fine." "Here, use my psyduck (sp.?)." Misty chucked the pokeball at Tegan. Tegan caught it and turned towards Ash, "Ready?" she called. Ash nodded, "I choose Pikachu" The little yellow mouse ran towards the battle field where the psyduck was waiting.  
  
ChibiChaos: I was thinking about stopping here, but I'll be nice and keep going  
  
Hiiro: You're too soft  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh Releena!  
  
Hiiro: *Runs away*  
  
On With The Story  
  
PIKACHU VS PSYDUCK  
  
Psyduck stood on the battle field facing Pikachu  
  
Pikachu stood on the battle field facing Psyduck  
  
Both pokemon stood on the battle field facing each other  
  
"Psyduck, use confusion!" commanded Tegan. Psyduck used confusion, all looked on in shock the psyduck had done something right. "Pikachu, use thunder attack!" shouted Ash, "Psyduck, dodge it!" shouted Tegan, both orders were followed through. "Psyduck, use disable!" shouted Tegan, Pikachu's thunder was disabled. The CHIT team cheered for Tegan. "Pikachu, use quick attack!" shouted Ash. Psyduck got hit by the quick attack. "Grrr, psyduck, use hydro pump!" shouted Tegan. All froze, "Psyduck can use hydro pump?" whispered Misty. A HUGE cannon of water blasted from psyduck's mouth and hit pikachu dead on. Pikachu didn't get up. "Uh, she beat me, with Misty's psyduck" Ash couldn't believe it, neither could Misty apparently. "What did you do to my psyduck?" she shouted. Tegan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked. "How did it do all those attacks and stuff?" screamed Misty in frustration. "Calm down Misty, you should be happy that psyduck has new attacks and things." Ash said as he came up, after waking up Pikachu. "Yes but." Misty trailed off. Ash shook Tegan's hand, "Good battle, I guess we'll be helping after all." The CHIT team grinned.  
  
"So glad you finally came to your senses," said Jess, "but you didn't really have a choice anyway, we would have knocked you out and carried you back to base if you didn't agree." The pokemon trainers blinked at her. The rest of the CHIT team had sweatdrops, "Uh, let's just go shall we." Suggested Rachael weakly as the others nodded frantically.  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted a voice. The pokemon trainers groaned as three people err. things jumped out from the bushes. "MUHAHAHAHA!" Darth Will laughed maniacally, "So we finally meet face to face my enemy" "Err.there are more then one of us." Rachael said. "Oh, well then we finally meet face to face my enemies." Corrected Darth Will. "But we've met face to face for years, we're next door neighbors, remember?" asked Jess. "You know what I mean!" shouted Will, "anyway, this is Cell and this is Releena." She pointed to each. "Isn't that that peace bitch we killed earlier?" muttered Helaine. "Yeah, she's the one who keeps bugging my boyfriend." Shouted Rachael, everybody looked at her, "what?" she shrugged. The others shook their heads and concentrated on Darth Will. "I'll just leave you to my knew err.friends and evil minions, MUHAHAHAHA!!" Will had a coughing fit, "Ugh, that evil laughing hurts your throat." She muttered as she teleported away.  
  
"So now what?" asked Rachael, "Let's wait and see who her evil minions are." Suggested Tegan. The others decided to go along with this, why not. "Look!" shouted Jess, everybody started looking in different directions. "No, look down, what the hell are those things?" she shouted pointing at the little red tomatoes on the ground. Tegan bent down and stared at one, "They appear to have eyes and ..OUCH!" she shrieked as one suddenly latched onto her nose. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she screamed as she tried to pull it off her nose. The others watched as she finally wretched it off her now red nose, "Grrr, stupid tomato," she shouted at it, it of course exploded in her hand and all over her new top. "MY TOP!" she screamed. "RIGHT, THAT DOES IT, THIS IS A DESIGNER BLOUSE!" instantly she started throwing the poor tomatoes everywhere. "Um.let's get you back to the base shall we now Tegan." Helaine suggested as Tegan calmed down.  
  
"Well are we ready?" asked Helaine. "Yes," sighed everyone. "Did you set the co-ordinates?" asked Rachael. Helaine nodded. "Then let's go." Shouted Jess. Helaine pushed the BIG RED BUTTON and all disappeared.  
  
1 Back to the spacestation  
  
All appeared in a bright light in their bedrooms, except Helaine who ended up in the bathtub that happened to be full at the time, with a very embarrassed Trunks in there too. (A/N: Has anyone noticed the pattern with Helaine and water yet?) A scream could be heard through out the hallway after she realized who was in her bathtub.  
  
Tegan went into the kitchen to get a cold pack for her nose. Unfortunately Duo was also in the kitchen, "Whoa what happened to you? Get caught eaves dropping on someone?" Tegan glared at him. "You look like Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer now." He laughed, as luck would have it, Wulfei was also in the kitchen at the moment, "Wulfei, can I borrow your sword please?" asked Tegan. "Why?" "I want to teach Duo not to laugh at me." "Oh, then be my guest." Tegan smirked an picked up the sword and started to chase after Duo. "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!" was heard through out the spacestation as Duo tried to avoid Tegan's wrath.  
  
Later  
  
The CHIT team was ready to go, "Ok are we all ready?" asked Helaine. The others nodded their heads. "Good." Stated Helaine as she pushed the BIG RED BUTTON. "Helaine." "Yes Rachael?" "Did you turn the popcorn machine off?" "Uh.no" "HELAINE!" shouted several voices as the four disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
ChibiChaos: Yo minnachan, wazup? I'm running out of ideas on what to blame Helaine for doing ^.^;;;  
  
Hiiro: is she gone?  
  
ChibiChaos: Who?  
  
Hiiro: Releena  
  
ChibiChaos: she was never here, I only said it to get rid of you  
  
Hiiro: WHAT! Omae o koruso!  
  
Releena: HIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!  
  
Hiiro: HIDE ME! *jumps under the computer bench*  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minnachan, Hiiro needs some relaxation therapy *drool* ^.^  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh and remember, REVIEWS = HAPPY CHIBICHAOS = MORE CHAPTERS  
  
NO REVIEWS = SAD CHIBICHAOS = END OF STORY  
  
FLAMES = ANGRY CHIBICHAOS = DEAD FLAMERS  
  
Have a nice day ^.^ 


	4. Water, water and more water

ChibiChaos: Hi minnachan  
  
Hiiro: *sulks*  
  
ChibiChaos: What's wrong Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: I wasn't in da last chapter  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes you were, you're in all my chapters  
  
Hiiro: Really?  
  
ChibiChaos: YES! Who do you think does author notes with me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes oh and Tegan, Helaine, Rachael, Jess, Darth Will and AD are real people, so don't sue me or anything, cause I don't gots no money *rattles her piggy bank and a nickel falls out*  
  
Insane dwarf lawyer no. 1: SHE'S GOT A NICKEL! SUE HER!  
  
ChibiChaos: AHHHHHH!!! *Is chased by insane dwarf lawyers*  
  
On With Da Story  
  
Last Time  
  
The CHIT team was ready to go, "Ok are we all ready?" asked Helaine. The others nodded their heads. "Good." Stated Helaine as she pushed the BIG RED BUTTON. "Helaine." "Yes Rachael?" "Did you turn the popcorn machine off?" "Uh.no" "HELAINE!" shouted several voices as the four disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
In the Card Captor Sakura universe  
  
A flash of light appeared and the group as usual fell out of the sky and onto the hard ground, except Helaine who landed in the penguin enclosure, which was technically a pool full of water. Suddenly something grabbed hold of her leg and dragged her under.  
  
"Hey where's Helaine? She's usually out of the water by now." Said Tegan, looking around. "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!!!" screeched Helaine just before she was dragged under. The others got sweatdrops, "Has she been teasing the penguins?" asked Rachael.  
  
Back to the evil Darth Will.  
  
"Well, I guess the tomatoes weren't so bad," muttered Darth Will. "and don't you even think of saying I told you so." She glared at Molly who had just opened her mouth. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." Said Molly earnestly. "I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO." Shouted Cell and Releena as they came dancing around the corner and back around the other corner. Darth Will and Molly both had sweatdrops, "Um, what was that?" asked Darth Will. Molly shrugged, "Don't look at me, I didn't put them up to it." Darth Will shook her head and left to make more clones.  
  
Back to the others.  
  
"HELAINE! Stop playing in the water, come on, we have a job to do." Snapped Jess at the gasping Helaine. "Well I would get out of the water, in fact, I'd be happy to get out the water, God knows I land in too much of the damn stuff, but at the moment, I can't." growled Helaine. "What do you mean you can't? Come on, stop clowning around and get out of the water." Sighed Rachael. "I told you, I can't, something's got a hold of my leg." Insisted Helaine. Tegan was studying the water, "What time is it?" she asked. "Late," snapped Jess as she started to pull on Helaine's arm. "Be careful, you're pulling my arm off." Complained Helaine. "Well excuse me for trying to save your life." Snapped Jess. Helaine stopped complaining to sulk and suffer in silence.  
  
Later  
  
"Why haven't you gotten me free yeeeeeettttttt?" whined Helaine. "Urgh, I'm thinking of just leaving her here at the moment." Growled Jess in frustration. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Helaine, all of sudden what ever it was that had a hold of her leg go in a hurry and scooted off, which of course sent Helaine flying into Jess's arms, and knocked them both over. "Eh? What happened?" Helaine looked around in confusion. "Urgh," groaned Jess, "Helaine, get offa me." She yelled from underneath Helaine.  
  
Later later  
  
"So, exactly who are we looking for this time?" asked Rachael. "The Card Captors." Replied Tegan. "The wha?" asked Helaine. "Oh, I saw them once, they're lame." Said Jess, getting a death glare from Tegan in the process. "So, who are they?" asked Rachael. "There are two of them, but the second one isn't here yet," replied Tegan. "So, which one is here?" asked Helaine. "Ummmm, I guess we should wait until tonight." Mused Tegan. "Why?" snapped Jess, "Cause that's when she's gonna show, no du." Explained Tegan.  
  
Back to the Evil Darth Will  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA! I have made more evil clones!" gloated Will. "Joy to the World" muttered Molly sarcastically. "Did you say something Molly?" asked Will as she paused from her gloating. "No, nu uh, not me, you got the wrong dog." Protested Molly. "Hm, well whatever, look at it Molly, isn't it beautiful?" Will looked at the ugly creature in front of her with watery adoration. "Uh, if you say so." Molly replied unusually, "what is it?" Will sniffed, "It's a, a, a, a troll!" she announced. "Riiiigggghhhhhttttt." Drawled Molly, "isn't that nice." Will glared at her before turning back to the troll, "What am I going to do with a troll?" "I don't know, you made it." Said Molly. Will ignored Molly and turned back to the troll and snapped her fingers, "Molly, I've just got a great idea!" "What? Another one? That's three in only a few days, the universe must be collapsing." Said Molly in mock shock (hey that rhymes, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Heh heh). "Ha ha, very funny," Will scowled. "You're right, it is funny isn't it?" laughed Molly. "Come on Trolly, let's go do some evil plotting" sniffed Will as she lead the now confused Troll away. "Trolly? Ha ha ha!" giggled Molly as she followed them out of the room. "That's not funny Molly!" shouted Will, "You're right, it's hilarious." Laughed Molly.  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Tell me again why we're waiting here in this cold, damp place?" whined Rachael. "Because." Hissed Tegan. "Because why?" whined the others, Tegan gave them all the death glare, "Because I said so," "That does it, I wanna go, IWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGO!" screamed Rachael. "SHUT UP!" shouted everybody else.  
  
In another part of the aquarium  
  
"Did you hear something Madison?" asked Sakura, "Um, yeah." Replied Madison (A/N: I'm an Australian, I've only seen the American version, give me a break!). "Let's go check it out." Sakura suddenly declared. "But what about the Clow Card?" asked Madison, Sakura sighed, "Fine, but I really wanted to check it out." "We'll do that after you get the Clow Card," said Kero. Sakura nodded and went on with her plan. (A/N: I'm not gonna bother with the plan and everything thing that happened during the time when she caught the Clow Card so I'm gonna start just after she caught it.)  
  
After Sakura captures the Water Card  
  
"Can we go check it out now," whined Sakura, "Fine, we'll go and have a look," sighed Kero, Madison just grinned.  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Teeegggaaannnnn!" whined Rachael, "Agh, what now?" hissed an annoyed Tegan. "I thought you said that Sakura girl would be here by now." "Well, why don't you just go and look for her?" "Fine I will," "Good riddance" "Hmph," Rachael turned and stalked down the hallway.  
  
(Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that all the lights were turned off?) "OUCH! Who dun that?" screeched Rachael as she fell over something/ someone. "Hoe, who are you?" said (guess) Sakura. "I'm Rachael," snapped Rachael, "What are you doing here Rachael?" asked Sakura. "Non of your damn business." Rachael scowled into the darkness, "but if you must know, I'm waiting for the card captor." Sakura bit back a gasp, "Why?" "Well du, we need her help," stated Rachael. "Well, why didn't you say so, I'm Sakura Avalon (sp.?) the Card Captor." Said Sakura. Rachael froze, "You know, you shouldn't lie like that, I gotta go and find the Card Captor now, bye bye." Rachael skipped down the hallway as Sakura watched her go, "That is one weird girl," Sakura muttered to herself. "HEY!" came a shout, "Huh?" Sakura turned around, "who are you?" "I'm Tegan, this is Helaine and Jess, we're looking for a girl called Rachael, have you seen her?" asked Tegan in one giant breath. "What she means is, hi, how are you, are you by any chance the Card Captor and have you seen a crazy girl who calls her self Rachael?" droned Helaine. "Uh, hi, I'm good, yes I'm the Card Captor and the crazy girl you just described went down that hallway." Sakura pointed to where Rachael had gone. "Thanks." Said Jess as she and Helaine dashed down the hallway. "Sooo, um, what do you need my help for?" asked Sakura, looking at Tegan, who blinked at her and then launched into the whole story.  
  
Back to the rest of the CHIT team  
  
"RACHAEL!" shouted Helaine, "RACHAEL YOU BAKA!" yelled Jess, "GET OUT HERE NOW!" "No," came a sulky voice. "Why not?" asked an exasperated Helaine, "Because Jess called me a baka." Rachael sulked. Helaine and Jess sighed, "I'm sorry, can we go now?" asked Jess. "YES!" Rachael grinned as she bounced out of her hiding place.  
  
Now the group are back together  
  
"Hey Rachael, how are you?" asked Tegan. "The same as I was when you asked me that earlier." Said Rachael, Tegan sniffed, "You hurted my feelings Rachael," "Not as much as I'm gonna hurt you in a second." Muttered Rachael. Megan stuck her tongue out at Rachael which started a tongue war between the two. "STOP IT!" shouted Helaine, making the two pause, "we have better things to do right now, like getting back home," The two reluctantly stooped and shook hands. "Right, then let's go home," cheered Jess. "Not so fast, we have to get the other Card Captor first," said Tegan. The others sighed, "So, where are they?" huffed Rachael, "Hong Kong," Tegan replied calmly. "HONG KONG!" shouted the others, Tegan nodded, "You got a problem with that?" "Just one," said Rachael, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET TO HONG KONG?" "Ah, um . I guess we'll have to use the transporter," replied Tegan. "NO, NU UH, NO WAY, EVERY TIME WE USE THAT STUPID MACHINE, I ALWAYS LAND IN WATER!" shouted Helaine. The others blinked at her, "So?" Helaine swelled with anger, "SO WE'RE NOT USING THAT CONFOUNDED CONTRAPTION!" "So, what do you propose we do?" asked Jess. Helaine smirked, "We go by plane," loud protests followed this announcement. "I know, Helaine, you take the plane and the rest of us will meet you at the airport at Hong Kong," Said Rachael, the others nodded, Helaine gave in and agreed to it.  
  
At the Hong Kong Airport  
  
"Helaine's plane is late, what could have happened?" Rachael scowled, "Planes are always late Rachael, so what if her plane's a few minutes late, no biggy," said Jess. "It' s a biggy when the pane is half an hour late," hissed Rachael. The others shrugged, clearly not worried. Just then Helaine came through the gates, "HELAINE! You're . wet" Rachael stared at her friend. "The plane fell into the Atlantic ocean half way there." Helaine scowled as she remembered it. "Yeah, yeah, so where to?" Jess looked at Tegan, "This way," Tegan pointed to the door as they all trooped out.  
  
Later  
  
"There he is," Tegan pointed at the 10 year old boy who was down the street. "So how do we get him to come with us?" asked Rachael, "Well du, we'll ask him if he wants to help with a mission." Stated the still damp Helaine. "You and water really don't mix do you." Said Jess, Helaine scowled at her before trooping over to the boy.  
  
"Hey," she said, Li raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" he snapped. Helaine scowled, "Touchyyy," "I am no," he protested sharply. Helaine shrugged, "Whatever, I need your help on a mission/ quest, you up to the challenge?" He peered at her, "What's in it for me?" Helaine paused, "You get free pizza," she grinned. "Pizza?" "Ya, at the celebration party." "Ooookkkkaaaayyyy, I guess I could help," he said. "Great," Helaine grabbed him and dashed back to the others, "Let's get going," The others agreed.  
  
"Right, so are we already?" asked Helaine, the others nodded, "Good, then let's GO!" shouted Helaine as she pushed the BIG RED BUTTON!  
  
At the CHIT team spacestation  
  
All the team members landed in their rooms, except for Helaine who fell into the pool outside, onto of Trunks who was swimming at the time. A loud screech and slap could be heard throughout the ship as she realized he was accidentally looking up her shirt.  
  
Later  
  
Helaine sighed, "Are we ready to go yet?" the others nodded again, "Ok, let's finish this then." She pushed THE BIG RED BUTTON. "Helaine?" "Yes?" "Did you remember to put the snake back in it's cage?" "Err . we own a snake?" "HELAINE!" shouted several voices as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's the end of another chapter minnachan  
  
Hiiro: I wuv you ChibiChaos, give me hug  
  
ChibiC haos: Excuse me?  
  
Hiiro: I wuv you  
  
ChibiChaos: DUO! Have you been letting Hiiro watch Care Bears again?  
  
Duo: Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'let', he kind of locked me in the closet  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh great, now we gotta go and un-hypnotise Hiiro from the clutches of the EVIL Care Bears! ja minnachan!  
  
Hirro: Wemember, WEVIEWS = HAPPY CHIBICHAOS = MORE CHAPTERS, I wuv the Care Bears  
  
ChibiChaos: There he is, quick, get the strait jacket! 


	5. Bye bye Mamo-baka

ChibiChaos: Hi again minnachan, we've un-hypnotised Hiiro so it's safe to come out.  
  
Hiiro: Wait a second, what do you mean, hello? Isn't this the end of the chapter?  
  
ChibiChaos: No Hiiro, you were hypnotized then  
  
Hiiro: How?  
  
ChibiChaos: Care Bears  
  
Hiiro: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Get a hold of yourself Hiiro  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this? I do not, never have and probably never will (unless I win the jackpot at the pockies) own any of these animes, and Tegan, Darth Will, Rachael, Helaine, Jess and AD are real people.  
  
Last Time  
  
Helaine sighed, "Are we ready to go yet?" the others nodded again, "Ok, let's finish this then." She pushed THE BIG RED BUTTON. "Helaine?" "Yes?" "Did you remember to put the snake back in it's cage?" "Err . we own a snake?" "HELAINE!" shouted several voices as they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
In the Sailor Moon Universe  
  
A flash of bright light and all fell into a boat on the lake, except Helaine who missed the boat by an inch and fell into the water, again.  
  
"AIIIIIEEEEE!!!" screamed a girl in the boat next to them, "Who are you?" "More to the point, are you Sailor Moon?" asked Rachael, "Oh really Rachael, that was smart wasn't it, now she'll probably think we're the enemy or something." Snapped Jess. Usagi (A/N: Yeah, I decided to use my small amount of Japanese skill and try and use the Japanese names) stared at them in puzzlement, "What? You mean you're not?" The others shrugged, "We came to ask for you help," said Helaine, "And to beg you to dump that fashion challenged baka of boyfriend you have," added Tegan. Usagi blinked at them, "I guess I could help, will I need the other scouts?" "Nah, but we can get them if you want." Said Rachael, "OK, let's go get them," said Usagi, still in shock.  
  
To the Evil Darth Will  
  
"So Trolly, how do you like my newest clone?" smirked Darth Will, the troll just blinked and looked at her, Darth Will sweatdropped, "Uh, I guess that's a good," Molly was having silent fits of laughter in the corner. "What do you think of it Molly?" asked Will, "I - ha ha - think -giggle - it's got - snort - no fashion sense - chuckle," sputtered Molly, Darth Will frowned and looked back at her newest clone, and nodded her head, "You've got a point there Molly, it'll scare them even more then, MUHAHAHAHA!!!!" she cackled, Molly sweatdroped, "Yeah, it scares me."  
  
Back to the others  
  
"So let me get this strait, you want us to help you battle this nutcase called Darth Will?" asked Rei, the others nodded. "I say we do it, it could be fun and loads of hot boys to," added Minkata (sp.?) The rest of the scouts agreed readily, "So, shall we be off?" asked Jess. "Not until, I dump Mamo-baka," announced Usagi, the CHIT team cheered.  
  
At Mamo-baka's apartment  
  
Usagi knocked on the door, Mamouro (sp?) opened it, his face showed shock as he saw who it was, "Usako, what are you doing here?" he squeaked. "I'm here to.," Usagi trailed off as she heard a voice in the room, a feminine voice, "Mamo-chan, come back here, it's cold without you beside me," Usagi pursed her lips, glared at Mamouro, and slapped him, "Mamo-baka, we're through!" she shouted as she turned on her heel and stalked down the stairs.  
  
Back at Rei's temple  
  
Everybody clapped Usagi, "Good on you girl," cheered Minkata, "Yeah, now you can go boy hunting with us," laughed Makato. The CHIT team beamed at her, and the rest of the senshi just clapped her on the back. Usagi giggled, "If I'd known you felt like this earlier I would have dumped him sooner." "PARTY!!" Rachael suddenly shouted, "PARTY to celebrate!" "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?! PARTIES?" yelled Jess. Rachael nodded her head enthusiastically. Jess groaned, "Whatever, we can have a party when we get back home,"  
  
Helaine growled as she glared at the transporter machine, "OK, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but can we just do this trip without any complications?" The machine didn't move, Helaine snorted, "Whatever." Everybody piled into the transporter machine, "Alright, let's just do this," said Helaine, she pushed the BIG RED BUTTON, and . nothing happened. Helaine stared at the machine, and turned to the others, "OK, who's been messing with my baby?" "I thought she hated the transporter machine" hissed Rachael, "Love, hate relationship," replied Tegan. Rachael nodded her head. Helaine was cursing the machine, "You stupid contraption, work damn you, I say work!" she shouted. "See, what I tell you, love hate relationship," said Tegan, "Ooooohhhhhhhh," the others nodded their heads in understandment. "Argh!" out of sheer frustration, Helaine whacked the machine, not that it did any good, the machine merrily sputtered a couple of times and stopped again.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Guys, we gotta do something," whined Rachael, the others nodded, "This is awful, don't any of you know anything about engineering?" asked Ami, the others shook their heads, Ami looked at them and sighed, "I guess, I could have a look," she announced, the girls went esthetic, "Would you really Ami?" "You're sooooo nice Ami." Were some of the comments going her way, Ami of course just blushed like mad.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Ami came back to the temple, the others looked at her expectantly, "Well?" they asked, she blinked at them, "Well what?" she asked. "Well what about the machine?" they shouted. "Huh? Oh yeah, the machine, it's fine, it just ran out of petrol," she said cheerfully. All the others fell over anime style.  
  
After coming too, they all rounded on Helaine, "HELAINE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE FUEL TANK?" shouted Rachael. Helaine looked at them and ran while she still had legs to run on.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" shouted a voice, "Eh?" Helaine stopped in surprise, Rachael, realizing this to late, crashed into her, making them both fall down. "MUHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled the Evil Darth Will, "MUHAHAHAHA - cough, cough, cough - do any of you have a mint to spare?" she choked, Rachael chucked her a minty, "Ooooo, a minty, yum." Will popped it in her mouth, "Wight, dis is twolly and Mamouwo, have fun." She said while chewing of the lolly, and disappeared. The group stared at the clones, "Trolly? What kind of a name for a clone is that?" said Jess in shock. "It's a troll, get it?" said Rachael. "Bu, bu, Trolly?" sputtered Jess. Rachael shrugged, "Hey, isn't my creation." Jess shook her head and looked at the other clone, "Hey, isn't that, that baka Tegan hate's so much?" Rachael shrugged, "Could be," Tegan just got it into her head to punch the Mamo-baka clone in the face, breaking his nose, "Oh yeah, I see the resemblance now," said Rachael. Jess hit her on the head and raced in to join the battle that was ABOUT to take place.  
  
After an hour of battling, Helaine swaged back in, "Hey guess what." She called to the others, "WHAT?" they shouted back, "I just filled the fuel tank, we can leave now," the others groaned, "YOU MEANIE HELAINE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SPOIL OUR FUN?!" badgered Rachael. Helaine sighed as she pushed the other girl into the machine.  
  
"OK, are we already to try this again?" asked Helaine, "YES!!!" shouted Rachael, "Right then, here we go!!!" Helaine pushed the BIG RED BUTTION and all dissapeared in a flash of light.  
  
Back at the spacestation  
  
A bright light flashed and the group fell into their beds, except Helaine who fell into the kitchen sink, that was full of water at the moment, where Trunks was washing the dishes. A LOUD scream and lots of cursing was heard throughout the spacestation.  
  
"Now that we're more or less organised," Tegan shot a meaningful look at Helaine who was glaring at Trunks, "and you all know what the problem is." "LET'S GO TEACH THAT GIRL SOME FASHION SENSE!!!" shouted Rachael. Everybody stared at her, "What?" she asked as she looked back at them, they just shook their heads. "Right, we leave tomorrow, sometime aound lunch, is that OK with everybody?" asked Jess, the others nodded. "Geat, until tomorrow then, Good Night." Rachael grinned as she bounded to her bedroom, only to find it infested with Duo (A/N: heh heh) a loud scream and slap was heard throughout the spacstation.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's all minnachan, I got another writersblock, damn those things. Anyway, next chapters gonna be the last.  
  
Hiiro: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh for the love of God, Hiiro go and watch Care Bears, honastly  
  
Hiiro: But, but  
  
ChibiChaos: No buts  
  
Hiiro: No  
  
ChibiChaos: Fine *takes out a water gun* take this *squirts pink hair dye all over his head  
  
Hiiro: AHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh the insanitly of it all  
  
Wulfei: Get a life Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: WHAT!? Take this *grabs ChibiChaos's water gun and sprays Wulfei's hair and cloths with pink hair dye.*  
  
Wulfei: INJUSTISE *stalks off to try and get the pink out*  
  
ChibiChaos: O_o  
  
Hiiro: T_T;;;  
  
Wulfei: T_T;;;  
  
Duo: = P 


	6. The final battle and PIZZA!!

ChibiChaos: Hi *sniff* minnachan *sob*  
  
Hiiro: What's wrong ChibiChaos?  
  
ChibiChaos: This is the last chapter *bursts into loud tears*  
  
Hiiro: OH NO, WHERE AM I GONNA HIDE FROM RELEENA NOW?  
  
ChibiChaos: WHAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Hiiro: There there ChibiChaos, you can write more stories  
  
ChibiChaos: *stops crying* Oh yeah, I forgot about that  
  
Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME ON MY LAST CHAPTER?! I don't own any of these animes. Tegan, AD, Jess, Darth Will, Helaine and Rachael are real people.  
  
Insane dwarf lawyer #2: QUICK, THERE SHE IS AND SHE'S GOT THE NICKEL!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away from insane dwarf lawyers*  
  
Last Time  
  
"Now that we're more or less organised," Tegan shot a meaningful look at Helaine who was glaring at Trunks, "and you all know what the problem is." "LET'S GO TEACH THAT GIRL SOME FASHION SENSE!!!" shouted Rachael. Everybody stared at her, "What?" she asked as she looked back at them, they just shook their heads. "Right, we leave tomorrow, sometime around lunch, is that OK with everybody?" asked Jess, the others nodded. "Great, until tomorrow then, Good Night." Rachael grinned as she bounded to her bedroom, only to find it infested with Duo (A/N: heh heh) a loud scream and slap was heard throughout the spacstation.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"NO TRUNKS, I GET TO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST!!! IT'S MY BATHROOM!!" Helaine shouted at the locked bathroom door. "I can't hear you Helaine." Said Trunks in an annoying sing song voice, "Then why did you just answer me?!" yelled Helaine, silence was heard from the bathroom. Helaine smirked, "I showed him," she muttered to herself as she lent against the door. Just then the door opened and Helaine fell into the now steamy bathroom, "What did you say Helaine?" asked Trunks as he looked down at her. Helaine glared at him, "Help me up," she ordered, Trunks raised an eyebrow and stepped over her into the room, "Bathroom's all yours," he called over his shoulder, leaving Helaine steaming on the floor.  
  
At the Kitchen Table  
  
Helaine was sending death glares at Trunks every half second, Trunks was ignoring them. Tegan shook her head at them and turned back to trying to think of a strategy. "So, any luck?" asked Jess, Tegan shook her head, "I've been to busy trying to stop those two killing each other." She muttered pointing at Helaine and Trunks. Jess nodded her head, "Don't worry, he'll be gone soon," Rachael took that moment to bound cheerfully into the kitchen, "Morning peoples," she giggled. "Why are you in such a good mood?" grouched Helaine. "Cause Duo asked me out," Rachael said matter of factly. "I thought you hated him, after you caught him in your room." Said Helaine, "Oh no," protested Rachael, "you got it all wrong, I wasn't annoyed at him, I was rehearsing for a drama play," she giggled nervously, Helaine raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "AAAASSSHHHHHH!!!" howled a voice from around the corner, as Ash dashed into the kitchen, "Hide me," he panicked. Helaine pointed at the kitchen sink, earning odd looks from everyone. She shrugged, "It worked for me," Ash stared at her before launching himself into the fridge, Helaine shrugged, "I guess that'll work too," The others shook their heads and returned to breakfast. Misty ran around the corner just then, "Have you guys seen Ash?" she panted, all pointed at the kitchen sink, Misty raised an eyebrow, "Whatever." And stalked out of the room.  
  
Later  
  
"Right, have you all finished been insane yet?" asked Tegan. Her audience shuffled before nodding their heads. Tegan smiled, "Good, now listen up, we're just about to go over and have the final battle with Darth Will (A/N: *sob* The final battle, it sounds so final) so are you ready to go?" "YEAH!!!" shouted everybody, "And then we have a party!!" added Rachael. The others cheered again, "Oh no, by the time this is finished, we'll be bankrupt," muttered Jess. "RIGHT THEN, LET'S GET GOING!!!" shouted Helaine, leading the way to the transporter machine.  
  
Everybody stared at it, "Um, Helaine?" "Yes Jess?" "I don't think we're all going to fit." "Oh, sure we are, some people will just have to sit on other people's laps." "OK, if you say so,"  
  
About an hour later, everybody was finally ready to go, Helaine was sitting on Trunks lap at the controls, much to her disappear, Rachael was on Duo's lap and so on. Anyways, "ARE WE READY YET PEEPS?" shouted Helaine, the others nodded, "RIGHT THEN, HERE, WE, GOOOOOO!!!" Helaine pushed the BIG RED BUTTON!! all disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
AT THE EVIL DARTH WILL'S LAIR (A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
A flash of bright light and the whole crew appeared on the path, except Helaine and Trunks who ended up in the fish pond. "Ha ha, someone else other then me landed in water," Helaine taunted him. Trunks gave her a death glare but soon turned his attention to the others, "So now what?" "WE CHARGE THE HOUSE!!" announced Helaine, the others gave her a funny look, "or not," she muttered quietly. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea," said Jess, "Eh?" Helaine looked at her. "We charge on 3, got it?" Jess ordered. The others nodded, Jess smiled, "Good. 1 . 2 . 3!!!" Everybody charged the door, except Helaine who didn't see the point of it and sat down on a boulder, waiting until they had crashed through the door. CRASH!!! The door was hanging on it's hinge by a thread as the group charged through.  
  
"Ah ha, I knew you would come," cackled Will, "Oh great, not only is she our enemy but now she's listening to phone conversations," huffed Rachael. Will face faulted, "No, I mean, you were eventually going to come," "So now you want us to go away?" said Rachael. Will made in indescribable sound in her throat and sat down on her chair, "Well, well, OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, LET'S JUST FINISH THIS STUPID THING, TROLLY, CELL, RELEENA, MAMOURIO, EVIL MINIONS, ATTACK!!!"  
  
Rachael raised an eyebrow as Releena ran straight at her, "YOU STOLE MY HIIRO-CHAN!!" Releena shouted, "Well, it's not like he really wanted to go out with you in the first place," stated Rachael. "WHAT!?" shrieked Releena, who then burst into tears, Rachael looked at her with disgust and grabbed her handy dandy zapping gun out of God knows where. She then took great pleasure in zapping the brains out of Releena (A/N: As you've probably guessed by now, I HATE RELEENA!! So if she's in any of my fanfictions, get ready for major Releena bashing ^_^ ), "Finally, I get Hii- chan all to myself," cheered Rachael.  
  
Tegan was greeted by the cheering sight of Mamo-baka (A/N: I also HATE MAMO- BAKA, so there's gonna be a lot of Mamo bashing in my ficts as well ^.^ ) running towards her. "Take that you fashion challenged baka," shouted Tegan as she kicked him where I shouldn't write. Grabbing Rachael's handy dandy zapping gun, Tegan gave Mamo-baka the same treatment that Releena got, "YAY!! No more fashion freak, PARTY!!" cheered Tegan.  
  
Helaine and Jess unfortunately had to deal with Cell, seeing as he was the only one left (apart from the tomatoes but the anime characters are taking care of them so nah!) "I am the great and powerful Cell, feel my power," boomed Cell. Helaine and Jess looked at each other, "By any chance is his power bad breath? Because that's the only power I'm seeing at the moment." Commented Jess. Helaine shrugged, "Hey Rachael, pass us your gun," she shouted. Rachael threw the gun at them, "ASTALA VISTA CELL!!" shouted Helaine as she squeezed the trigger. (A/N: Ewww, Cell brains!)  
  
The group met up, "You know, I'm getting the feeling we've forgotten someone," muttered Tegan as a dark shadow towered above them. "Uh, Tegan?" stammered Jess, "Yes?" "That someone wouldn't happen to be a really tall, ugly, strong, ferocious Troll now would it?" asked Rachael. Tegan looked up, "Actually yes it is, how did you guess?" Rachael pointed a trembling finger at the shadow behind Tegan, "Maybe cause there's one standing right behind you." She stammered. Tegan turned around and froze, "RUN!!" she screamed. The CHIT team ran like hell, except Helaine who was examining Rachael's gun, "HELAINE! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE A SCIENTIST, DO SOME THING!!" shouted Rachael. "EH?" Helaine looked up, "Oh, OK." She pointed the gun and the troll and BANG!!  
  
The CHIT team were all breathing heavily by now, "Thanks a lot Helaine," scowled Rachael, "You're welcome," Helaine grinned. Darth Will was nearly having a fit, "IT'S NOT FAIR!! HOW COME YOU GUYS WON?!" she screamed, "Cause we're the good girls, and the good girls always win," stated Rachael. Darth Will glared at her and was about to answer when the doorbell rang, "Oh honestly, who would be ringing the doorbell now, Molly go and get the door." Ordered Darth Will. Molly trotted over and got the door and gave a HUGE whoop for joy, "Guess what?" she shouted, "What?" asked everybody else. "My pizza's here," Molly annouced cheerfuly. "PIZZA!!" cheered Rachael, "PIZZA EQUALS PARTY!!" She ran over to start devouring the food. "Hey wait, you said some of that's mine." Li suddenly shouted as he went to join her. "FOOD!!" cheered Usagi, Minkata, Duo and Keero as they rushed to the food stand. "NOOO!!! SAVE SOME OF THAT FOR US ONDIGO(sp?) ATAMA(sp?) !!" Shouted Rei as she and the other scouts went over. "MAXWELL, DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD!" shouted Wulfei as the Gundam pilots joined them. The other anime characters were eventually drawn over by the wonderful smell of pizza. "I guess that's the end of the battle," said Tegan as she went over too, Helaine and Jess looked at each other and shrugged before joining her. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!" shouted Darth Will, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING YOURSELVES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING MY MINIONS!" "Oh, get a life and enjoy yourself," shouted Rachael as she dragged the would be ruler of the anime universes to the food.  
  
And so they partied into the night.  
  
THE END  
  
Hiiro: That ending sucked  
  
ChibiChaos: Give me a break, it's my first one OK?  
  
Hiiro: Whatever, well now it's finish so what are we gonna do?  
  
ChibiChaos: Um, I say a carnival just go by a little while ago, wanna go and see if Trowa and the others are there?  
  
Hiiro: Sure why not, got nothing better to do  
  
ChibiChaos: Except blowing up OZ bases and saving the world  
  
Hiiro: Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go blow up an OZ base  
  
ChibiChaos: YEAH! Then we can blow up the Peacecraft Acadomy with Releena in it! Not to mention burning those sory excuses for school uniforms, I mean they're marron and frilly YUCK!  
  
Hiiro: *cheers and leaves to get bombs, flamethrowers and ducktape (to stick Releena to the school)*  
  
ChibiChaos: Until my next story, bye bye minnachan!! *runs after Hiiro* 


End file.
